The present invention relates to the field of modular user interfaces for computer-based systems used in vehicles, particularly to in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems.
IFE systems provide passengers with a wide range of entertainment options, from listening to audio, watching video, playing video games, etc.
Historically, user interfaces for an IFE have been designed with interface elements—headphone jacks, video jacks, and the like—directly mounted within a seating element, such as an armrest or other structural element near the passenger. However, when such an interface element becomes non-functional, it is difficult and costly to replace. Furthermore, as technology advances, and new forms of standardized interfaces evolve, the directly mounted elements cannot be easily upgraded to take advantage of such advances.